Lords, Ladies and Sakuras
by bcatty
Summary: The japanese royals and heirs are being targeted by the Knifes worst group around.Only they DON'T kow it.So what to do? THATS easy send in the Knifes worst enemies to protect them.even though they're still in school themselves. T 4 swearing GA/Soul Eater
1. The Sakura leaders

**Okay so this is my new story 'lords Lady's and Sakuras'. And I know that i haven't updated 'Dark Mikan' in a long time, but i lost my inspiration for that story so please forgive me and if you could read it and give me ideas i would be very grateful :)**

**So on with the story: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Soul Eater they belong to the lovely writers who wrote them **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Clang...swoosh...cling.

"Put a bit more effort into it Maka!" A 17 year old girl, with dark purple hair reaching to mid back and white eyes, shouted. She was wearing a light purple top with the words "I LIKE YOU I'LL KILL YOU LAST!" written on the front. She wore black shorts with a white belt,and on the buckle where the letters PR, she also wore black and white striped pippy-long stockings to just above her small grey and white ankle high heel boots. She also had a dark green snake tattoo going up her left arm with the snakes tail on the back of her hand, and she a pink sakura petal stretching over her right shoulder with blood falling of it.

"Ugh. I'm putting as much effort as I CAN Rina. But I'm not as strong as you using twin swords." Maka, also 17 years old with shoulder length blond hair and emerald eyes, answered back. She wore a red and white checkered skirt, with knee length black socks, and black pumps with a red dragon design on the sides. She also wore a white blouse and a red and white tie done properly. To finish it of she wore a long ankle black leather coat with red on the inside which could be seen when open. "Why do I have to learn how to use them as good as YOU anyway. It's not like anyone is as good as you, so it will be easy to beat them."

Maka swung her right sword while she lunge with her left. And as if to prove the point in her last statement, her left managed to catch her sparing partner off guard, only just grazing her cheek, unfortunately, it was with the flat of the blade. Rina smirked as the cold metal made contact with her skin. "Oh, so they'll be easy to beat after me, huh? Well I got news for you. Mada mada dane!"

Maka resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she locked them on her opponent. "Would you PLEASE stop quoting Prince Of Tennis! It's friken annoying!"

"Shut up and pay attention otherwise you're going to lose." Rina swung her left sword upward, the tip catching the blonde's sword near the hilt, sending it flying. Rina then lunges, her right sword just missing the girl's neck, cutting a small, thin line into the girl's blouse collar only for the sword to continue and just graze her shoulder cutting her coat. Rina took a step back and sheathed her swords. "I win."

"NO WAY! I'm still standing-!"

"First to draw blood. That was the rule and I just cut you. If you don't believe me, look at your shirt." Maka looked down and saw her favorite coat cut open and blood coming from her shoulder, "Also your lucky I moved my arm and hit your shoulder, otherwise I would of hit your neck!...Um Maka, hey Maka are you listening to me. MAKA YOU MORON!"

"Rina..."

"Yeah?"

'...YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE COAT YOU RETARD! CAN YOU TRY FOR JUST ONCE TO DO SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T RUIN MY STUFF!" Maka started to shout while waving her arms about not bearing in mind that she still has one sword in her hand. Also reminding Rina of a octopus or a monkey on crack, and yes she has seen that before 13th birthday she got bored and snuck into New York's Central Park Zoo, best birthday ever.

"What are you two shouting about. And Maka your still holding a sword." Maka and Rina looked to their left to see a girl with light brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, reaching down to her ankles. She wore black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and the letter M carved into the buckle, she had on brown cowboy boots with a small heel. She also wore a blue v-neck elbow length jacket with red decorating the zip, with a black top underneath. On her left arm there was a fish net fingerless glove, while on her right their was three bracelets. "Can you not swing the sword around like that, if you drop it I'm not cleaning your blood up, or arranging your funeral."

Maka then looked at her right hand and saw what the girl said is true."Oh. Sorry Mikan...HEY what do you mean by that. Hmph some friend you are, and Rina why didn't you tell me?"

"But you looked like a octopus it was funny." Rina pouted at Maka hoping to be forgiven so she didn't have to listen to her scream again.

"What do you mean by th-"

"Enough Maka. It's best if you just ignore that moron. It's much better for your health. Trust me." Mikan interrupted before it could turn into another argument. And just as Rina was about to start complaining she started speaking again ' I want you to get ready we were given a job by King Hyuuga, it is a very high prince and i have already accepted it."

"Ehhh! Wait Mikan why didn't you speak to us about this?" The blond questioned.

"Maka you should know Mikan by now, the only time she doesn't consult us is when the Knifes are involved" The loud Purple responded "So Mikan what is the job, assignation, mass murder?" Rina was bouncing around.

"No. Nothing like that, Yes the knifes are involved but I also owe Hyuuga as he has helped me out with something." She turned around ready to leave still not answering Rina's question.

"Mikan you still haven't answered the question!...Mikan?...Boss!" Maka was curious now as Rina actually called her cousin Boss which she never did unless it was serious. "Mikan can you please tel us. We can't do this job unless we know what it is."

Mikan paused at the door with her hand holding the door knob. "It's a protection job, we will be attending Alice Academy, of his son, daughter and their friends..." She opened the door and started to walk out, Rina and Maka were confused as she never took protection jobs since what happen 5 years aw

ay. Then they felt her smirk '...the KNIFES are TRYING to kill them!" And with that the she continued to walk out the door slamming shut behind her leaving two smirking girls.

"Ah, I'm SO looking forward to kill some knifes...AH I mean protect the royals."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so I can have feedback!<strong>


	2. Alice Academy

**Second Chapter~ Okay so I'm not very good at describing people sorry :( SO I would like to thank YamiToMangaka for helping me _**  
><strong>_ <strong>

A young man around the age of 18 was siting on a a branch in his favorite Sakura tree, at the back of Alice academy. His name is Natsume Hyuuga, the most wanted guy in the high school section, wanted by ¾ of the female population. The rest to young to even think about going after him or they like a different guy. He is the Prince of Japan, the next heir to the throne, a very proud young man. Natsume wears a emotionless face as he does not like people to read him so easily. He has messy bed dark raven hair, with two side fringes partly covering his crimson eyes that seem to see into a persons soul. He had a height of 6'2 and a slightly tanned well toned and defined body, that seems to belong to a god.

Natsume was currently reading 'Naruto Volume 56' when he was disturbed by a voice calling him from below the tree. "Natsume the bells about to go." Natsume looked down to see three guys the same age as him.

"Hn. Alright Ruka." Ruka a half French half Japanese lad was Natsume's best friend who he has known since they were 8, he had light blond neatly combed hair that reached just pass his ears and two side bangs like Natsumes but pulled away from eyes. His eyes are a light blue and he is known around the school to be kind hearted, and a animal lover since he always carries a small white bunny with him. He also had a height of 6'1 and a well defined body. Ruka is the son of one of the dukes of Japan, and is dating Hotaru Imai.

With Ruka were two other lads, one is Ken Huchro the prince of England. He has short red hair with long bangs on the left side of his face going down to about his lip. Where on his right side his bangs just reach his top eyelid, and he has hazel eyes. He also has the same build as Natsume and Ruka. He has an outgoing personality and is always up for a laugh. Ken is also a big playboy_._

Next to him is Soul Evans he is the prince of China. Soul is a tall lad with a height of 6'0. He has crisp white hair that sticks out behind him and seemed to defy gravity apart from his fringe that always got in the way of his red eyes which seemed to look at you like a piece of meat. Soul also had an obsession with the word "Cool". That was his thing, to be cool, and he always tried to act that way.

Just then the bell goes and they start walking to hell-...Ah, I mean homeroom.  
>"Hey have you guys heard about there being new students coming today?" Soul questioned while they entered the school and ignored the fan girls calling their names.<p>

"Yeah. Man I hope they're fit" The red head replied while waving to some girls making them faint.

"Tch. Their probable being some annoying fan girls." Natsume said before entering the classroom still ignoring the fans. He walked straight to his sit with Ken and Soul, while Ruka went to his girlfriend.

_Outside the academy_

A black sports car drove up to the gates with two motor bikes following.( Just so you know Maka is in black sports car. Mikan is on the black motorbike which has pink cherry blossoms flowing along the side. And Rina is on the black and purple motor bike.) The guards at the gate noticed them coming and opened the gate as they have already been told about them.

They parked in a free space and got out ready to start the mission. They were greeted by a man in his late 20's, with blond hair and by what they could tell he couldn't decide if he was a male or female. He wore a lilac dress with frills, if it wasn't for the fact that they have had training in sensing a persons presence that they know that the person is definitely a 'He'. [Oh yeah the girls are still wearing the same, they have a lot of the same clothes ONLY because i suck at clothes and fashion :'( sad I know] 'Ah. You must be the new girls. I'm Narumi L. Anju, but everyone just calls me Naru heh heh. And you girls are just soooooo CUTE!' Then the gay just let his gayness take over him and tried to hug them only to get a high heel boot in his face courtesy of Rena.

'NO touching gay lord'

'Ugh Mikan please say all the school isn't like this' Maka questioned.

'I don't know, and I don't care. Rena take your foot off of Narumi-san's face.' As Rena did this Naru sweat dropped "wow she sure has a lot of control over these girls" 'Now Narumi-san.'

'H-hai'

'You are here to show us to our class are you not?' After Mikan got a nod she continued 'Good. My name is Mikan Sakura, The purple haired girl is my cousin Rena Yukihira and the blond is Maka Albarn. We already know the school so we don't need to been shown around.'

'Ah, Is that so...Then lets go straight to class~' As Naru turned around and started...Skipping, the girls where left to follow them with Rena complaining about killing the gay as he was annoying.

Mikan POV

Hmm, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on Rena to make sure she doesn't try and kill Narumi-san. Sigh how troublesome this mission is going to be, mind you all we have to do is keep an eye on the Hyuuga heirs Natsume and Aoi, and also their friends so they cant be used as hostages.

Why on earth did I agree to do a protection mission again...Oh yeah because that bastard Liam from the knifes is in charge of the kidnapping, I WILL GET HIM THIS TIME...NO ESCAPE!

_

Okay so I'm sure your getting curious on who this Liam is and what happened 5 years but...I'm not gonna tell you~ haha were the fun in that _

Please Review And please put out any mistakes I made so I can improve.


	3. Intoduction

**So chapter 3 XD **

**Just what to say thanks to all those who reviewed: Kitty 101, Peaches, 12star98na, Yasumoni.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (if i did the anime would be so longer) and i also don't own Soul Eater. :'( I wish I did...Oh but I do own Rena and Ken. And the other oc's who aren't really important _**

**Oc's: Hey we are to!**

**Rena: Haha you aren't important, aren't important XDXDXDXD**

**Bcatty: Yeah yeah on with the story. **

Natsume POV

Tch! These fan girls are annoying. I just want to go to sleep but their being too loud.

"Haha, looks like Natsume isn't very happy"

"Shut up Ken. And who wouldn't be, I just want to sleep but I can't because of those fan girls and the others talking about the new girls."

"Aww poor Nat-kun you ju-"

"Ugg Natsume, Ken sluts at 12 o'clock" I stopped getting ready to strangle Ken and looked at where Soul said. And sure enough those three bitches were coming towards us. In short skirts that just cover their ass and tight tank tops showing their bra's.

"Natsume-sama" Ugg. "I misse-"

"Okay class take your seats~" Sigh saved by the gay. I can see Ken and Soul agree with me. "Well I know you have all probably heard about the new students. Sooo come in girls." Hmm so it is new girls, tch, annoying.

The door and in walked a brunett with her hair in a high pony reaching to her ankles. Seriously how long is her hair down. (I'm not going to go into detail because you know what they look like.) At least she's wearing her clothes properly and not like a slut.

Next came a girl with purple hair, she was wearing a jacket and shorts, Not too slutty but a little because of the shorts (ONLY wearing jacket because of tattoos).

Then finally a blond haired girl came in. Ugg great another stupid blond (Ouch jumping to conclusions. Sorry too blonds I don't mean anything by this it just fit Natsume's personality).Her outfit was okay I guess, very neat.

"Well do you cute~ girls want to introduce yourselves. Heh heh~"

"Mikan Sakura, 17" The long haired brunett said.

"Rina Yukihara, 17. And you ever call me cute again, I will rip your eyes out and use them as golf balls. Understood!" Purple hair warned

"H-hai" Heh, sweet never seen the gay so scared before. I'm going to have to remember that threat might come in handy.

"Maka Albarn,17, I agree with Rina. Mikan if all the school is like this gay I'm going on a mass murder". Ugh Ookayy, well that's crazy but I kind of agree. That's what I would do with more Naru's.

Normal POV 

"It is not my place to stop you." Mikan replied to Maka's statement. "Naruim-san where are our seats as we will not be answering any questions so don't bother asking."

"Understood. In that case Maka-chan you will be sitting next to Soul-kun, he's at the back with the white hair. Rena-ch-san you will be sitting next to Ken-kun, he's also at the back with red hair. And Sakura-san you will be next to Natsume-kun, he's the one with raven hair and crimson eyes at the back. Then since that's done free period." Naur quickly skipped out of the class before he was attacked by the princes fan girls.

The girls started to walk to their places when three girls stepped in their way. Mikan and Maka just walked right past them knowing that Rena needed to let of some steam after the gay.

Rena's POV

Heh, sweet Mikan just gave me permission to batter these they are your typical SLUT... I know some people say I could be called one because of my shorts, but I like it like this I can move more. "Soooo, who are you? And how can I help?"

"Hmph. We are the Queens of this school and I Michiko demand as Ken-sama's girlfriend and the president of his fan club that you stay away from him." Slut 2 said. (I'm going to leave it to your imagination on what they look like, but their all blond where skimpy clothes and wear a lot of make-up)

"Yeah, and what's this you've been abandoned by your friends how sad." Slut 3 started "And listen here Albarn. I Yuka demand as the president of his fan club that you stay away from my boyfriend Soul-sama." Heh, Maka just raised a eyebrow at her simply telling her to try. Mind you why do people raise their eyebrows is there some sort of twitch that makes them do that, because if so that is...

"...you bitch Sakura. I Regna demand you stay away from Natsume-sama because if you d..." She. Did. Not. Just. Disrespect. Mikan.

Normal POV

"Listen you bitch Sakura. I Regna demand you stay away from Natsume-sama because if you don't I will make your li-" Regna stooped mid-sentence when a fist slammed into her face sending her to the floor.

**Oh and If people want to write to me on what they think should of gone down between Mikan and Liam 5 years ago its welcome. As I got a few ideas but I'm not completely sure _ **

**Please review _ flames welcomed I need to improve.**


	4. 1st day of school

Bcatty: Well this is the 4th chapter I hope you like it :)

Ken: Don't forget the disclaimer Bcat.

Bcatty: Oh yeah :) I don't own Gakuen Alice, Soul Eater. But I do own Rena, Ken, and any other OC's. And can I say Thank you TO YamiToMangaka for helping me with the idea's to this.  
>Thanks to people who reviewed as well:<p>

DevilishSmirk: Here's more:)

Stephy73: XD

12star98na: Great idea's and yeah he could be either...Wah so many ideas on who he could be :)

* * *

><p><span>Ken POV<span>

Woah! One minute that slut is talking about Sakura-san, who isn't even listening the next she's on the floor with blood coming out of her nose and mouth. All of the class and the sluts stop what they are doing and we all look to see Yukihara standing over her.

"Listen here SLUT! Who the hell do you think you are disrespecting Mikan? Do you think you're the queen of the world or something?"

"Y-you...How dare you hit me! Do you have any idea who I am?" Ah, she's going to use her princess status hmm poor Yukihara just got here and already doomed to be hated. Shame she's hot too. " I am the princess o-"

" I don't give a fuck!" Woah, wait, what? How can she say that she's not a Royal so she can't disrespect us. Wait she's not a Royal...right?

"W-w-what?"

" I said I don't give a fuck. You could be a Queen for all I care. I'll give you a piece of advice if you want respect you earn respect. And if you dare piss me off again Royalty or not. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Wow, doesn't she care about Royalty at all. I mean compared to commoners we are bett- "Just because you're Royals does not mean you're better than anyone else it just means that you were born with a gold spoon in your mouth." Ah well there's the answer to my question. She doesn't care about Royalty. Hmm, that slut Regna doesn't look very happy heh can't wait to see how this continues.

"T-that just proves that were better, those commoners can't afford gold. Probably just like you!" Oh, good comeback.

" Ha. Got a newsflash for you SLUT. I own the entire Yukihara enterprise. I pay your parents, THEY get their money from ME. I cut their money, YOU become poor and no longer Royal. Shall I do that your Majesty?" Damn. I should've made the connection, Rena Yukihara, Yukihara enterprise. Their the second richest family in the world. Man she just became hot, rich, and kickass. I want her.

Normal POV

Regna became white faced before noticing that she was being controlled so stood up and tried to look better.

"Y-yeah right. As if that's true. Lets go girls."

The three sluts then walked out the room probably to get Regna's faced checked out. Rena just watched, shrugged then went to her seat put her head on it and...Slept! She completely ignored Ken which took both him and the class by surprise, as no girl has ever ignored him. The class then looked at the other two new girls and were surprised again. As Maka had music in her ears and was reading a book ignoring Soul, and Mikan was writing on paper not sparing a single glance at Natsume.

Then while the class was still watching the new girls, a girl with short shoulder length black hair and lilac eyes walked towards Mikan.

"Mikan?" In answer to her low and soft voice Mikan looked up, while Rena turned her head to look at who was speaking to Mikan without honorifics. Maka was still listening to music so didn't hear the exchange. When brown and lilac eyes meet it clicked in Mikan, this was an old acquaintance of hers this was one of her childhood friends who would watch herself and Rena train then point out their flaws. This was...

"Hotaru Imai" Mikan let out a small smile graced her face while Rena sat up straight. " It has been a long time has it not." Mikan stood up and gave Hotaru a hug, much to the surprise of the class and her boyfriend. After all this was the ice queen Hotaru who only opens up to her boyfriend, HUGGING the new girl who seems equally as cold.

"Ru-chan~" The class turned just in time to see Rena jump on Hotaru, to which she accepted. Before laughing and pushing her off.

"It's good to see you both as well" Hotaru responded while Mikan sat back down.

"Yes. How have you been?" Mikan asked.

"Not bad."

"Still in the blackmailing business?"

"Heh. Of course."

"Hmm. I'm starting to regret teaching you how to blackmail."

"But you don't regret teaching Rena?"

"I regretted teaching her the moment she blackmailed the President of America"

The class went silent after that as they all looked from Hotaru, Mikan and Rena. To see how this weird conversation continued.

"You blackmailed the President of America?" Hotaru asked the main question on everyone's mind.

"Huh. Oh yeah, That was boring!" Rena answered with a straight face like she didn't just admit to blackmailing the leader of the free world.

"How on earth can that be boring?"

"Well, I thought he would fight back y'know send the army after me or something. But he just followed my orders." Rena announced while pouting and making everyone sweatdrop.

"Isn't that what you wanted Yukihara?" Ken asked.

"Huh! Who are you? And no that's not what I wanted. I wanted a fight heh,heh!"

"Idiot" Both Hotaru and Mikan said at the same time.

"Hey! I am not" Rena shouted at them, to which they both just looked at her.

"A loud idiot" Again at the same time causing Rena to pout and start to use fake tears and jump over to Maka.

"Maka~, their being evil." Maka just looked up, stopped reading her book and took her ear plugs out. Now when she looked up she saw Mikan talking to some girl.

"Who are you?"

"Ahh. Maka this is Hotaru Imia." Mikan introduced.

"Oh! Yours and Rena's childhood friend who you taught how to blackmail."

"That's right. It's nice to meet you Albarn."

"Likewise Imia."

"Hey! Maka you're supposed to be helping me not talking to Ru-chan." Rena interrupted.

"Why should I?"

"Ah. You're not still mad about your jacket are you? I said I said I was sorry, but it was either I cut your jacket or slit your neck open."

"Oh. Shut up Rena." Maka said before she got into another fight with her. It was then that she looked around and saw the class staring. "Why is the class staring at us?"

Rena and Hotaru both looked around while Mikan just went back to writing, not even bothered.

"2 reasons. 1) You're new, people are curious to what you're like. 2) I'm known as the ice queen and i've just been smiling, laughing and hugging people." Hotaru explained with her usual emotionless voice.

"Hmm, I hate to say this to you but you have wasted a lot of time and free period is nearly over." Maka said with a small smile on her face, as she knew Rena wasn't going to be happy for the simple fact of..

"Nooooo! I haven't even eaten any chocolate yet!" Yup that was Rena for you. Rena kept crying and complaining.

"Rena, enough!" The class looked and saw that Rena had calmed down. She then proceeded to her seat but not to sit down.

"Mikan, I'm going to check out central."

"Hn" With permission from Mikan, Rena walked straight out of the class not caring that class would start in three minutes.

Just as Rena left through the back door. Jinno came in through the front door. "Where are the new students?" Mikan and Maka put their hands up. "I thought there was three of you?"

"There is Rena's just gone to central to get some chocolate. Im Maka by the way, sir" She said without any emotion in her voice as she really didn't care. "Oh and that's Mikan."

Jinno's face went bright red from rage "She WHAT? How dare she skip, when she gets back having two weeks detention." Jin-Jin shouted at the top of his voice causing some of the students in front to wince.

"Sir, instead of shouting about someone who isn't here, we should start the lesson." Mikan interrupted before Jinno could continue. Saving the eardrums of many of the students.

"Hmph. Yes now in today's lesson we will..."

Natsume POV 

'...today's lesson we will..." I droned Jinno out after that, Not like I need to learn this stuff I already know it. I take a peek to my right to see Sakura still writing, but it's definitely not maths that she's doing. I wonder who she really is...I mean she can tell the second richest person in the world what to do, but she doesn't seem to have any connections to the I.S.Y.A corporation* which is the richest company in the world. She knows Imia,, and she basically just controlled Jinno into forgetting about Yukihara without him realising. Hmm I'm going to look into this, it could be interesting.

* * *

><p>And that's Chapter four FINISHED! Sorry it took soooo long but I'm at the end of Year 11 and I'm going to be doing my G.C.S.E's soon so I have been revising and revising...<p>

Anyhow :) I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think criticism is welcomed so don't worry I won't start World war 3 because you don't like it (Not like I could anyway XD)

* Izumi Sakura Yuka Azumi ( I know It's Izumi Yukihara but It sounds better as I.S.Y.A than I.Y.Y.A )

Well Review please!


	5. Dinner Time

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long but I just started collage and have been so busy with essays for english :'( Ugg its so hard its killing me X_X **

**Anyway I will try to update more but no promises besides I was thinking about rewriting this with the help of YamiToMangaka.**

**I'm not going to bore you with all this talking and just get on with story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Soul Eater BUT I do own Rena and Ken and any other OC's that pop up.**

DinnerTime. In the canteen.  
><span>Soul's POV<span>

Man that Rena chick is cool! She came back at the end of maths and completely ignored Jin-Jin, and then fell asleep next to Ken. Speaking of that, that Maka girl completely ignored ME! No girl has ever done that before.

"Hahaha, Soul! Don't worry, your ever brilliant GOD Blackstar is here!"

"Shut up Blackstar!" Ah everyone's here then. When did they get here? Hm oh well. "Hey did you guys find the new girls weird or was it just me?"

"No they're weird." Kid replied, everyone agreed on that.

"Yeah but their cool!" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time. With everyone adding their own opinions and Kid talking about how symmetrical they are.

"Hyia Natsume-nii, guys" A girl said while walking towards them, she looked like a female version of Natsume but younger and her hair reached to just past her shoulders, and more emotions. Next to her was a young boy with silver eyes and a light silver almost white eyes, sporting a emotionless face like Natsume.

"Hn" "Hey Aoi-chan,Youichi" "Hey" Where the range of answers they got.

"Whatcha doing"

"Ah we're just talking about the new students we got Aoi."

"You have new students" Aoi exclaimed with a smile spreading on her face, even Youichi looked interested.

"Yeah and they sit next our three princes here" Blackstar stated trying to hold his laughter.

"Tch, feel sorry for you guys" Youichi stated.

"You shouldn't they completely ignored them" Koko informed.

"But, that's not it..." Sumrie started then when the younger' attention was on her "...the three new GIRLS ignored them!" She got the desired effect of jaw dropped and wide eyes.

"No way!" In unison they said

"But that's...that's just.." Aoi stuttered "..It's...It's..-"

"SHUT-UP!" The whole canteen went quiet as they saw Rena come running in with a chocolate in her mouth, and Maka came chasing after her looking ready to murder.

"Is that two of the new girls?" Aoi asked, while Youichi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Yeah that's right" Tsubaki said.

"Rena stop running away you damn bitch!" Maka shouted at her.

"Eh, but if I do that you'll hit me" Rena then looked round the canteen for a hiding place and her eyes landed on the group, her eyes widened in recognition "Yooouuu-Kunnnnnnn" She shouted while running over, the whole place just looked at Youichi to see he had a smile on his face.

"Rena-nee" He stated while Rena came and jumped him while saying Glomp, "...You're still a freak nee-san, what did you do to make Maka-san mad?"

"Nothing much, hehe" As soon as Rena said that, Maka marched over and grabbed her by the ear "Oww, Maka what the hell?"

"What do you mean 'nothing much', You ruined my book" Everyone looked at her thinking It's just a book what's the big deal. As if answering their thoughts Maka continued "That was a limited edition, one of a kind Charles Dickens 'The Posthumous Papers Of The Pickwick Club'. Do you have any idea how much that costed?"

"Um, £5.99" Rena answered with a full blown smile, thinking she has the right answer and Maka won't hit her. While everyone sweat dropped at her answer thinking she's an idiot,and Youichi rolled his eyes at his sister.

"MAKA-CHOP" was Maka's answer with a university english dictionary. "More like $1 million you stupid idiot!" Everyone again sweat dropped at chop and the price, amazed that she can afford such a book.

"What why would a book cost that much, thats just ridiculous the only good books are audio cost you don't have to waste time flipping the pages" Rena started while Maka had a angermark forming on her head.

"Rena thats just how you think" Hotaru explained

"Also Yukihara-san wouldn't audio books have to come from somewhere" Ken oh so nicely explained. Rena just looked at him with understanding coming on her face.

"Oh yeah! Hey your pretty smart Ichigo-chan!" Ken face turned white while everyone tried to hold their laughter.

"Ich...Ichigo-Ch..Chan?"

"Hm. What's wrong you turned white?"

"Rena..." Maka started with a sweat drop forming. "Did you even try to remember his name?"

"Eh! Why I've only just meet him?"

"You sit NEXT to him in class you idiot!"

"...OH RIGHT! I remember now, hehe sorry Ichigo-chan" Rena said with a big smile on her face Ken just sat blinking at her still not over the shock of the name.

"RENA! his name is Ken Huchro SO call him by his name!" Maka shouted at her.

"But I think Ichigo-chan is better for him. Oh! I know I'll speak to his parents and convince them to change his name" Rena exclaimed with a big smile already thinking of how to talk to his parents.

"RENA YUKI-"

"What is all the shouting about?" Everyone looked to the door to see Mikan walking in she had her eyebrow raised in question.

"Well Mikan Rena here has decided to change Huchro-kun's name to Ichigo-chan, and is thinking about talking to his parents to make it official." Hotaru told her with a emotionless voice as usual.

"I see. Rena you may not change people's names or talk to their parents about it, Maka how many times do I have to tell you to just ignore her; the more attention you give her the more she will play up. And Huchro-san I apologize for Rena's behavior, she is an idiot." Rena pouted at what Mikan said, while Maka and Ken just nodded their heads.

"You got it Sakura-san I was just shocked on the name is all I don't really mind...as long as she doesn't try to make it permanent." Ken replied and Rena got a smile on her face.

"See Maka he doesn't mind, now all your shouting gone to waste." Maka got ready to punch Rena after that.

"Rena, Maka!"

"Sorry Mikan"

"Good now, Youichi it is good to see you again." Mikan said with a smile forming at her lips which the whole table saw, but not the canteen as most was whispering to themselves about what is going on.

'Kawaii' 'Wow' 'She's gorgeous when she smiles' And other similar thoughts were going through their heads.

"Hai Mikan-san, It's good to see you again aswell." Youichi replied.

"Hmm, well I am going to get my dinner. Rena, Maka what about you?"

"Mmm, Hey Mikan can you get mine for me I want to keep talking to Youichi?" Rena asked while Mikan and Maka started to leave to the que.

"Yeah sure what do you want?"

"A five tier chocolate cake, 6 pieces of strawberry shortcake, 2 pieces of toffee cheesecake, a bowl of chocolate mousse and an apple to stay healthy." The whole table just looked at her, Mikan nodded and then left with Maka complaining that ONE apple does not make it healthy.

"Still have a weird appetite Rena" Hotaru asked.

"What do you mean weird my appetite is perfectly normal, hmph" Rena had her arms crossed across her chest. "Ne Youichi i'm guessing by some of the younger female reactions to you, that you have a girlfriend rrrrrrightt?" A sly smile came across Rena's face when Youichi looked away with a small almost non-existing blush crossed his features. But, since she has been trained to see something clearly 2 miles away. "Aww you're blushing how cute!"

"He's blushing? Ohh let me see let me see" Koko exclaimed while trying to jump over the table.

"Get lost" Youichi said while holding his arm out to keep him away.

"Eno..Yukihara-san" Anna was trying to change the subject.

"Yup what's up candyfloss?" Anna's face went red at her new nickname. "Oh you should know I like to make nicknames for people so you'll get used to it."

"O-oh. A-anyway I was just wondering on how do you you know Youichi-kun since your last names are different and all and her called you nee-san?" Everyone looked at Anna then at the two people in question now wondering the same thing.

"Keke, good observation but I am his older sister." They all looked at her waiting for her to continue, except Hotaru who already knew. "Same Okaa-san different Otou-san"

"Ehh, You never told us about this You-kun. Oh and my names Death the Kid Rena-san"

"You never asked"

"Hey cool name...better than Ichigo-chan's actual name anyways. so what's the rest of your name's I didn't catch them."

"Thats because they never said them Rena!" Rena literally jumped in the air when Mikan had come around her she didn't know. In fact everyone at the table jumped in surprise except Natsume, Hotaru, Youichi, who only widened their eyes.

"Jesus Mimi-chima where did you come from, and do you have my food?"

"Yes it's right here. Anyway what are your names you know ours but I don't believe we have had the pleasure of your introductions yet?"

"That's true. I'm Nat-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

Mikan's POV

What on earth? I turn around as well as everyone at the table to see Mugan Michiko-san, Mikio Yuka-san and Inhoura Regna-san come walking up to us. Sigh this is going to be troublesome.

"Can we help you girls?" I had to ask even though i can guess what it is with what they were shouting about this morning.

"You call us your Queens you useless idiot. And, you do not need to know their names as you won't be speaking to them since their our boyfriends, nor will you be staying in this school got it." Sigh how troublesome. Hmm I been sighing a lot lately please don't let it mean more trouble is coming it's hard enough keeping Rena and Maka under control.

"Tch, Were not your boyfriends you stupid sluts." Hyuuga-san said, both Evans-san and Huchro-san were nodding their heads. And yes I know all of their names I did research into all of them. mind you I knew Hotaru was going to be in this school I just didn't realise she would be in our class.

"But Natsume-kun we belong together. Thats why I love you so much" Regna-san said. I just waiting for Rena to look up from her food to give her definition of love in 5...4...3...2...1

"Hmp. Love yeah right. There's no such thing as Love." Everyone's looking at her now, except me and Maka as we know what she is going to say. "Love as you guys call it is nothing more than a chemical basis. It is a mix of naturally occurring chemicals and hormones. When you 'fall in love' ,it isn't merely an emotional event. Your body hormones each with unique contribution gets involved too. When you see a beautiful person ,your midbrain ,that's the part that controls audio and visual reflexes just so you know ,releases the chemicals dopamine and norepine together with phenylethylamine. This cocktails of natural chemicals sends our heart racing. It creates feelings of yearning ,excitement ,pleasure and makes us crave being with that special one. It takes between 90 seconds and 4 minutes to decide if you fancy someone. Also it happens to every person at least 100 times a month. So Love does not exist."

Of course not everyone agree with Rena but being a Killer does that to you, so we end up believing in the scientific definition even if we don't believe in it. Like maka she believes in soul mates, and red strings.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not repeating myself"

"Anyway what were your names?" Maka presented that question to Evans-san so the topic will be changed.

"Oh right the names Soul Eat-"

"WE SAID YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING PEOPLE YOU STUPID BITCHES! IF THEY WANT TO TELL US THEIR NAMES THEY CAN. THEY DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION!" Hmm seems Rena snapped a bit.

"Rena be quiet and continue eating"

"Hai Mikan"

"Now Mugan, Mikio and Inhoura, Rena does have a point. I understand that you are under the impression that Hyuuga, Huchro and Evans are your lovers they are not belongings and you can not tell them what to do nor for that matter can you tell us what to do for we are not citizens of your countries so you have no power over us. Now I suggest you leave before you make even bigger fools of yourselves than what you are with how you are dressed."

Natsume POV

"This is bad" Albarn's whisper spread to the others on the table.

"How do you know that ?" Soul asking the question in our minds.

"Mikan-san didn't add any honorifics to the names." Hmm this is the first time Youichi mentioned a sister.

"Yeah so?"

"It means Mimi-chima is pissed." Yukihara answered i'm still curious about her seems weird that she follows Sakura.

"Yeah and?" Black-star asked with a curious expression.

"Hmm those girls are going to be running soon and i'm going to have it on film" Tch Imia what a freak, mind you what does she mean by that.

""WHAT IS WRONG WITH HOW WE ARE DRESSED!" Damn I think those sluts just damaged my ear drums.

"You are wearing clothes that would fit a four year old properly. Now leave!" Hmm she has a point about the clothes but they won't leave by her telling them. Wait why aren't they saying anything they're just staring at Sakura's eyes.

"Hehe the demon eyes" Huh

"Rena don't call them that" Hmm what are Albarn and Yukihara talking about.

"Maka-nee's right Nee-san. It's just that people can never keep eye contact with Mikan-san without becoming scared" ...Well that's interesting.

"W-W-We won't l-l-listen to y-y-you. I-I-I will be b-b-back a-a-and you b-better l-listen t-then" That slut Mungo said while running away...well that was interesting she got rid of them easily.

"Tch lets continue" Damn I just started the conversation, she's going to think I'm interested in her.

"Yes your names please" Sakura seems indifferent but as soon as our names come out she's going to be all over us, she somehow got the second richest person in the world to listen for her. She may be a gold digger.

"Natsume Hyuuga Prince of Japan"...Huh no reaction, she just looked at Ruka.

"Ruka Nogi Son of Duke Luca of Japan" ( I'm not going to bother with all the introductions I will just write the names of most of the characters appearing)

Hmm still no reaction from any of them even though they're surrounded by Royals, Dukes, Duchess and Business owners or at least their kids... Why do i feel sad that Sakura's not interested in me?...Tch must be because I'm not used to it. 

**Okay so thats this chapter done :) Anyway the names:**

**Natsume Hyuuga Prince of Japan**  
><strong>Ruka Nogi Son of Duke of Japan<strong>  
><strong>Hotaru Imai heir to Imai Medical Industries <strong>  
><strong>Ken Huchro Prince of England<strong>  
><strong>Soul 'Eater' Evans Prince of China<strong>  
><strong>Aoi Hyuuga Princess of Japan<strong>  
><strong>Youichi Hijiri heir to Yukihara fortuin (Rena pays for his schooling)<strong>  
><strong>Anna Unenomiya heir to Unenomiya Food industries<strong>  
><strong>Nonoko Ogasawara Daughter to DukeDuchess of England**  
><strong>Kokoro Yome Son of Duke of England<strong>  
><strong>Yuu Tobita heir to Tech industries<strong>  
><strong>Sumire Shouda Daughter of Duchess of Japan<strong>  
><strong>Blackstar Son of Duke of China<strong>  
><strong>Death the kid Son of Duke of China<strong>  
><strong>Elizabeth Thompson Daughter of DukeDuchess of England**  
><strong>Tsubaki Nakatsukusa Daughter of Duchess of China<strong>

**Well I think that's the main people there will be other characters mentioned and I will add bits of information about everyone as we go along. Their parents won't be involved much manly Natsume's and Aoi dad.**

**Anyway I am truly sorry for taking so long to update but collage has been hectic at the moment, i have used all the free time i can get to continue writing this and I have already started on the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and what you want me to do with the characters, you guys are the readers so do tell me what you wish to see :)**


End file.
